characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Sierra/Limitations
Vows and Limitations General *'OGENE:' Sierra, as a young girl unwittingly created a self-imposed restriction on the entirety of her potential as a Joker; somewhat fundamentally altering the manner in which her OGene functions. Shortly after discovering the nature of what she was, Sierra panicked, and swore that she would only actively manifest the occupational potential of a Hunter from her OGene up until her dying breath. As a result; her Nen translated this to meaning that Sierra can utilize only the Hunter potential, lest she dies immediately. Due to the magnitude of this Vow; Sierra's Nen as an art has been dramatically, perhaps even exponentially augmented, demonstrating immense power as a Hunter even at an extremely young age in exchange for never having the ability to open any other occupation. Sierra's talent for each of the individual types of Nen has been similarly greatly enhanced. Hatsu *'Daybreak: Demiurgos: '''This Daybreak orb and it's attributes by all means cannot and shall not be utilized to ''directly attack an opponent. As a result, the supportive power of this orb has been increased dramatically to the point that the offensive purpose of the orb is relatively negligible in comparison. *'Daybreak: Yilaster: '''This Daybreak orb is stationary; requiring it to be dispelled and recreated in order to relocate it's effects. In addition, Sierra can summon only one of these orbs at any given time. As a result, the sensory prowess of this orb has been dramatically heightened, as well as the range greatly extended; seemingly becoming somewhat more of a remote sentry-type En. By applying the condition that if both Tenebrosity and Limbo are utilized in tandem with this Daybreak orb, one orb must go to Limbo, the effects of Yilaster are amplified to an even greater extent; enabling it to seemingly detect everything on a level rivaling Meruem's Photons. *'Eventide: Tenebrosity: 'This Limitation is more unique, as Sierra originally intended that this technique would be unable to work whatsoever under heavy illumination; and as a result render herself virtually imperceptible even from En and Gyo under these cases. However, the limitation Sierra actually made was that Tenebrosity would be unable to cloak her under heavy illumination, with her Nen responding accordingly and shifting the ability into a more multifaceted function. In addition, Sierra can only produce one crescent of Tenebrosity at any given time; restricting the otherwise boundless ability to duplicate her abilities. *'Limbo: Planeswalk: 'Sierra can only create a portal up to an eighth of her En in any direction away from her own physical location at any given point; and can only personally create and maintain four portals at any given moment. Sierra also cannot forcibly teleport an opponent into the Rift. *'Limbo: Gateway: 'Objects transformed into gateways only maintain this attribute for approximately 20-30 seconds before completely losing it and being temporarily sucked into the Rift. Sierra can only turn objects into gateways a maximum of five times. *'The Dealer: '''The Dealer cannot be utilized to facilitate a loophole that overrides the Vow she made on her OGene; meaning that under no circumstances can Sierra buy away the ability of a target to use other occupations. Sierra cannot buy the entirety of a concept, but rather that of a certain thing, place, or individual. The Dealer is also bound by the laws of equivalent exchange; aura for aura, money for things that can be bought, or physical goods may be employed. In addition, Sierra cannot buy the ability to utilize AIM from a person due to not perceiving this as something to be bought. The Dealer cannot be used to buy abstract or intrinsical concepts such as temperature, time, space, age, or other such things directly. The Dealer can also only buy what an individual has to offer, meaning while theoretically she could buy the air in a large space, since there is no-one who could possess such a thing to be offered up in a deal, Sierra cannot purchase it.